


Father Figure

by hauntedpapyrus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actual siblings Clary and Simon, Clizzy if you squint, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen, Giving Luke the appreciation he deserves, Ignoring what happened in 1x13, Jace is still with them, Simon is still at DuMort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpapyrus/pseuds/hauntedpapyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He felt himself relax at the sound of Clary and Simon’s voices. Now that he wasn’t on high alert, it was obvious that they were the only two here. The entire apartment smelled of them. But why were they here? He focused on the smells wafting into the living room. <i> Bacon, coffee, French toast… Oh! It was Father's Day! </i> Clary and Simon had made him breakfast every year before spending the day with him for the past 10 years. Between taking over the pack and dealing with Valentine, Luke had completely forgotten about today. It warmed his heart that his kids remembered."</p><p>aka the Luke Garroway Father's Day appreciation fic we all needed and wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> I totally meant to post this on Father's Day, but my job decided that I needed to work more than write.
> 
> Credit to my darling friend and roommate, haloud for showing me the beauty that is Shadowhunters and spending hours coming up with the fluffiest, most ridiculous headcanons. Like the Shadowhunters grocery store field trip.
> 
> I should also thank my darling friends sadlyamundane and DragonBread for their support, encouragement, and headcanons to overcome writer's block.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, mostly because I wrote/edited the majority of this 3 am.

Clary had been a Shadowhunter for a while, yet she had ended up taking all three of the Lightwood siblings with her. It at least made sense that Jace, who was currently trailing behind her, had come along. He came with her last time, he had a basic idea of the layout. Alec and Izzy had set to scoping out the perimeter to understand the building’s layout.

The search was taking longer than Clary expected. She knew what she was looking for and where it should be located, but found the shelf empty. She let out an annoyed sigh before turning to see if there someone who could help her. She was about to run towards an employee when Jace tapped her shoulder and asked, “Is that what you’re looking for?” He pointed at a giant display in the middle of the building.

Clary didn’t bother answering as she sped off towards the display. She found her prize and held it up with an “Aha!”

“Really? You’re buying that again?” Jace asked as he approached the display shelf, pointing at the #1 dad mug in Clary’s hands.

“Simon and I have been giving Luke one of these every year since we were eight,” Clary answered. She held the mug close to her chest, surveying the rest of the Father’s Day display. “How do you think I knew exactly where to find them when we came here before?” She added.

Alec and Izzy approached before Jace could reply. “I don’t understand the concept of this store. Do mundanes really come here for gifts?” Izzy asked, wrinkling her nose at the chachkies surrounding them.

Clary nodded, this was the grocery store field trip all over again. At least Jace wasn’t waving a handful of celery in her face and yelling that no one needs access to that much produce. “Yes, people love buying cheesy gifts from Hallmark.” She was met with three raised eyebrows. “Some people think it’s fun. Like me. And Simon. And Luke, who I’m buying this for.” Clary raised the mug to prove her point.

“But why do you need to buy a new one every year?” Jace asked.

Clary shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s a tradition, I guess.” She turned to look at the display one more time before addressing the other three Shadowhunters again, “I’m going to go pay for this. I’ll come find you guys when I’m done.” She walked away while digging through her purse for her wallet.

“So, people really celebrate this?” Jace turned to his siblings for an answer.

“I guess?” Alec shrugged. “Magnus never told me about it. Then again, he was probably born before it became a big deal.”

“It looks like the idea was proposed in 1916, but wasn’t nationally recognized until 1972. The mundane government feared it would be commercialized and the focus would be taken off fathers.” Izzy held up her phone for her brothers to see.

“Well, it looks like their fears weren’t unfounded,” Alec said as he gestured around the store. Jace and Izzy nodded in agreement.*

“You guys ready to go?” Clary’s voice came from behind them. “Unless you want to stay longer?” Alec and Jace answered with a simultaneous no.

***

Simon was doing his best not to tap his pen against his chin, or bounce his leg, or stress out. He was supposed to be reading to give Raphael his opinion and advise the clean leader, as his job title stated. He was failing miserably. Instead, Simon was fidgeting and occasionally glancing up at Raphael.

After a few more minutes, the scratching from Raphael’s pen stopped. He placed it down, and sighed heavily. “Simon. For the love of God ask whatever you need to.” Raphael turned his attention towards Simon, hands folded under his chin and gaze unmoving.

It took a few minutes for him to be able to squeak out, “I need Sunday off.”

Raphael titled his head, “Why.” It should have been a question. His emotionless tone and face made it a statement.

“Sunday is Father’s Day and I always spend it with Luke. Clary and I make him breakfast and spend the day with him. Usually we watch bad cop movies, but this year I might bring some werewolf movies. You know, mix it up a little.” Simon laughed nervously. Raphael remained staring at him, which would make him happy in another situation that wasn’t this one.

He took a deep breath to calm down. “Look Raph, my dad died when I was young and Luke stepped in when he didn’t have to. I just like to make sure he knows I appreciate everything he’s done for me.” Simon dared to meet Raphael’s gaze. He found it softened.

Raphael’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Make sure you’re home at least an hour before sunrise.” Simon launched himself at the other vampire. He murmured his thanks as he squeezed the older boy. Raphael’s muffled voice came from his sternum, “Just don’t let him shoot you again.”

***

“You sure this will work?” Clary asked Magnus, who was currently facing the window’s in Luke’s living room.

“Of course it will! I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn!” Magnus answered. He moved his arms with methodical precision, a blue mist wrapping around his arms before shooting out towards the windows. Every window in Luke’s apartment darkened instantly. Magnus looked over his shoulder with a triumphant smile.

“Raphael lived with me for many years before joining the clan, and there was no way I was giving up my bay windows.” He walked towards one of the windows to inspect it. “Stewart will be able to spend the entire day with you in here without the sun turning him into a pile of ash!”

Clary hugged Magnus, her smile was bright as she looked up at him. “Thank you so much! This means so much for the both of us to be able to spend the day with him.”

“It’s no problem, biscuit,” Magnus said with a soft smile and pat on her head. With a flick of his other wrist, a portal opened up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Alexander promised he’d hang that beautiful painting of Chairman Meow you made me. And I’ve got a front row seat to watching him.” He winked at Clary before disappearing into the portal.

***

Clary had been given the night off by Alec. He told her that they were more than capable of patrolling one night without her. He had privately added that Clary was lucky to have such an understanding and loving father. Luke was good to all of them and deserved to be appreciated. So she had left with no guilt and Jace yelling that he hoped Luke enjoyed his weird mug.

She called Simon earlier that tell him that she in Luke’s apartment and left the door unlocked for him. Simon arrived at Luke’s apartment around eleven. Raphael had physically restrained him from leaving earlier. He thought he had made more than enough noise while entering to alert his best friend of his presence. That was until Clary came at him with a spatula.

“Whoa!” Simon yelled as he dodged. He’d have to remember to tell Raphael later that training was starting to pay off.

“Oh my god!” Clary pulled the utensil away from Simon. “Holy shit, Simon! I’m so sorry! I didn’t hear you come in and I saw a figure in here.” She smiled sheepishly.

Simon started laughing. “It’s okay. I’ll forgive you. With my luck, I would go out from a spatula.” He wandered towards the kitchen and was greeted by a certified Clary Fray mess.

“I mixed everything while I was waiting for you. But you still need to cook,” Clary said when she joined him. Simon was already at the stove and setting down a pan to heat. Clary put the spatula down to join him in dipping bread for French toast.

Simon had always been a better cook than her. She was happy to serve as sous-chef. It almost felt like nothing had changed. Clary wasn’t a Shadowhunter, Simon wasn’t a vampire, and Luke was still a cop instead of the alpha werewolf that ran a Chinese restaurant.

***

Luke arrived home at midnight to an uncharacteristically loud home. The sound of the door opening and closed was masked by something clattering to the floor in the kitchen. Who was in his home and using his kitchen? No one lived with him and he wasn’t expecting company. Most people who needed him went to the Jade Wolf. A handful of people know where Luke actually lived. Whoever was occupying his kitchen hadn’t heard him enter, allowing Luke to hone his hearing and figure out who was here with him.

“What do you mean you don't know where the syrup is? It was just on the counter!”

“I don't know! I put it down to get the coffee!”

He felt himself relax at the sound of Clary and Simon’s voices. Now that he wasn’t on high alert, it was obvious that they were the only two here. The entire apartment smelled of them. But why were they here? He focused on the smells wafting into the living room. _Bacon, coffee, French toast…_ _Oh! It was Father's Day!_ Clary and Simon had made him breakfast every year before spending the day with him for the past 10 years. Between taking over the pack and dealing with Valentine, Luke had completely forgotten about today. It warmed his heart that his kids remembered.

Luke made his way to the kitchen, where Clary and Simon were still arguing over the syrup’s location. Simon was standing at the stove, pointing a spatula at Clary. She was facing Simon with both hands on her hips. They were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't notice Luke walk in and grab the syrup from behind the coffee maker.

“Found it.” Simon and Clary jumped at his voice.

Clary spun to face Luke. “Happy Father’s Day!” they both yelled. Luke felt a fond smile spread across his lips.

“Your coffee as always, your majesty,” Clary said as she handed over the newest #1 dad mug and bowed.

As children, Simon and Clary loved pretending to be knights. Luke was always the king they fought for. They would run up to him with whatever treasure they found that day and present it to him with a bow and address him as “your majesty” or “my liege.” Somehow the nicknames stayed in use even when the two grew into adults.

“Sorry we had to do this at midnight.” Simon’s voice shook Luke from his reverie. “As you know, I’d become a pile of ash if I tried coming over in the morning and I think Raphael is finally starting to like you. Plus, it’s just not breakfast if we make it at night,” Simon said when they all finally sat down.

 Luke smiled down at the pile of food in front of him. “I have to admit, it’s been so busy lately that I completely forgot about today. I’m surprised you two remembered.”

Clary’s smile fell. “Luke,” she started, tilting her head up to make eye contact. “We would never forget today! No matter how crazy our lives are, you deserve to know we appreciate you.” She elbowed Simon to make him add on.

“Ow! I was going to say something!” Simon glared at Clary while he rubbed his side. He turned his head towards Luke, “You’ve been there for us since we were little. You’re our dad and we’re not just going to forget you. You do so much for all of us! Like when you took me to see the Star Wars prequels because my mom couldn’t get time off of work!”

“You always took me out so I could practice drawing, and bought at least half of my supplies!” Clary added.

“I only passed the driver’s exam because you taught me! You also saved my mom from trying to teach me how to shave!”

“You did career day every year at school! Remember when I turned 13 and you took me to self defense classes so mom wouldn’t worry so much about me going out?”

Luke felt himself get a little choked up as Simon and Clary continued to go back and forth. They thought of him their dad. Not a surrogate, not a step-father, but _their father_. “Come here you two,” he said as he came around to the other end of the table. He gathered both of them in his arms and squeezed. Shadowhunter and vampire training may have given the both of them more muscle than they used to have, but Luke could still easily lift them both up into a hug.

***

“Jail? Again?” Simon groaned.

Clary rolled her eyes. “Quit complaining. Just do better at rolling doubles next time.”

“That’s easy for you to say!” Simon snatched the dice from Clary’s hand and rolled. He let out a deep, dramatic sigh when he failed to get doubles again. “This is why I’m not the real estate agent when the market is bad. The bad luck carries over.” He handed the dice to Luke and sighed again when the werewolf passed go.

“Luke’s the banker and he’s not complaining,” Clary said with a shrug. She watched Simon’s eyes follow her piece and snorted when she saw his glare. “Raphael is rubbing off on you. You look just like him!”

“Simon is too nice and in touch with his feelings,” Luke cut in. “Not that I think he’s bad. I just think you’re nicer than he is,” he quickly added with an apologetic smile at Simon. He took the dice from Clary and rolled them, landing on doubles.

“I would’ve gotten it eventually,” Simon mumbled as he took his piece out of jail and continued along the board. “Just so everyone knows, Raphael is very nice and in touch with his feelings. He just hates expressing both.”

“You only say that because you’re dating him.” Clary and Luke tried to hold back their laughter at Simon’s affronted look.

“You’re on your second sibling of the same family. I don’t think you’re doing much better, Fray.” Simon smiled sweetly at Clary, who flicked a plastic house at him.

“Kids,” Luke cut in again. Both the Shadowhunter and vampire dropped into a neutral expression and went back to the game. Somewhere around the third terrible werewolf movie of the night, Clary had dug up Luke’s ancient game of Monopoly. Even Simon could only go so long with pointing at every werewolf on screen and stating, “That’s you.” It didn’t take long for them to become engrossed in the game. So here they were at 4 am playing Monopoly.

Their game eventually ended with Luke winning. Clary and Simon went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Luke took a seat on the couch and flipped through the movies Simon had brought with him. He decided on a cheesy looking movie about a cop that was also a werewolf.

“I thought you’d appreciate that one,” Simon said when he saw the movie Luke was holding. “Not only is there a werewolf cop, but there’s also a vampire and a hunter. It’s fun for the whole family.”

Luke threw back his head and laughed. “Where did you even find this?”

“Just because I’m a vampire and the interim chapter leader’s advisor doesn’t mean I’m always busy.” Simon sat down next to Luke. He sipped from a mug of blood while the movie started. Clary came in from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee a few minutes later. She handed one to Luke after taking her seat on his other side.

About forty minutes into the movie, the werewolf felt something thump against his arm. He looked down to see Clary’s head against against his bicep, her hair a wild mess in her face. Luke leaned down to place a kiss on Clary’s head. “You should get some rest.” The only response he received was a noise that indicated Clary had heard him. Luke turned his head to see Simon nodding off on his other shoulder. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and laid it across all three of them.

“Good night, your majesty. I love you,” Clary mumbled before yawning and tucking herself closer to Luke.

“Night, my liege. Love you,” Simon mumbled from his position.

Luke beamed and kissed the top their heads. He stretched his arms out to pull them closer while he got comfortable. “Good night, kids. I love you too,” he said before shutting his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I have a [tumblr](http://hauntedpapyrus.tumblr.com) now! 
> 
> Come yell about how gay TV is with me!


End file.
